<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【盾铁】机械与肉体（一发完） by torubensterjr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873792">【盾铁】机械与肉体（一发完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torubensterjr/pseuds/torubensterjr'>torubensterjr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Stony - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torubensterjr/pseuds/torubensterjr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>To Catch on Fire</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【盾铁】机械与肉体（一发完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>标题：机械与肉体<br/>配对：Steve/Tony<br/>分级：NC-17<br/>作者：torubensterjr</p><p>　　 <br/>　　 <br/>　　 <br/>　　Steve<br/>　　 <br/>　　前列腺按摩并不是同志的专利，一个直男同样可以享受同样的快感和高潮，并无不妥。它如流线般，令人乱了心跳的体格，敏捷又充满力量。为何不给Steve一个机会，给自己一个机会？享受体内和情绪上的喷涌和发泄吧。<br/>　　 <br/>　　材料：Body-safe ABS（塑料）/硅胶 大小：280.77x50x60mm 体内可入：210mm 重量：345g 6种震动模式 121镑*　　 　　 <br/>　　 　　<br/>　　这是托尼亲自设计的一款。他用尽各种理由量取了复仇者们的尺寸，其余的交给情趣公司，唯独亲自制作了这款试用产品。Steve——美国队长同名情趣用品，沉稳的深蓝色，却绝对能让你浪叫着湿透了裤子。<br/>　　 绝对能畅销。<br/>　　 托尼蹬脚，让椅子带着自己轻巧地转圈，一手习惯性地抚摸自己柔软的胡须。他看着蓝色建模的情趣用品，停下来，抓起它。<br/>　　 他应该亲自试验一下。亲身的实验才能发现缺点和不足，得到更好的改造进步。斯塔克的，总是最好的。　　 <br/>　　<br/>　　 *<br/>　　 <br/>　　史蒂夫不清楚现在究竟应该干什么，他完全被吸走了注意力，理智线颤颤巍巍，他觉得他需要闭上一会儿眼才不至于让眼中的炙热让人感到灼烧。可一旦闭上眼，方才景象又不住地往脑子里涌。他快感到窒息了。<br/>　　 <br/>　　 *<br/>　　 <br/>　　彼时，史蒂夫得知了这个消息，他是从骂骂咧咧的鹰眼口中了解到的。他也确实没想到自己和队友们的……尺寸被运用到了情趣用品上。托尼从来没和他们提过这个，这大概就是克林特为什么如此生气。<br/>　　 “他应该跟我商量一下的，Clint那款真的能让女性轻易潮吹吗？我有个超棒的点子，托尼这个狡猾的家伙……”看过情趣公司展示出来的复仇者联盟系列情趣用品试用广告的克林特抱怨道。<br/>　　 “等等，克林特，你们什么时候看的？”<br/>　　 “今早。你去晨跑了，我们认为你没必要也不需要晓得此事，所以没特意叫你回来。”克林特挤眉弄眼，“不过那款Steve，的确很厉害。”<br/>　　 史蒂夫感觉血液有一股脑往头上涌的趋势。<br/>　　 “我们应该让托尼这么干吗？他未经允许——”<br/>　　 克林特耸耸肩：“没什么关系吧，复仇者联盟的周边产品太多了，还有关于联盟的收入支持什么的，实际上就是换了一种周边而已，完全没问题。”<br/>　　 “我去找他谈谈。”<br/>　　 “等等，队长。”克林特挡住他，“没什么问题吧？如果这让你感到不舒服，托尼他不是……”<br/>　　 “没关系，克林特。我只是觉得，至少我要看看以我的名字命名的产品是什么样的？”<br/>　　 <br/>　　 *<br/>　　 <br/>　　在他进门的时候，托尼刚准备把那根东西从屁股里拔出来。对方注意到他的瞬间也立刻僵住了。<br/>　　 他大敞着腿，身体靠在床上，看样子显然是刚高潮了一轮。他眼角泛红，眼眶湿润浓郁了睫毛色彩，沉甸甸地压在眼睑上，眉梢同时不自然地上扬；双颊过分地红潮晕染，他张着嘴，红润的舌尖伸出来覆在下唇上，连带修理阳刚的胡须都染上浓重的情色意味。<br/>　　 托尼的腰身颤抖地微微弓着，脚尖紧绷，一手绞住被褥，一手绕过膝盖弯抓住那根东西往外拉扯。史蒂夫早就注意到他的衣衫不整，随意摊在床头的裤子和挂在脚踝上的内裤，大腿上沾染着精液，朴素的色彩衬得他理肌情色地泛红。他手指抓住的那根东西仍嵌在体内，括约肌紧紧地圈住它，或者说那柔软的地方是被这根庞然大物撑开缠住的。往外拉扯该有多难，他的内壁肯定还在被挤压着，拉扯会让他高潮的身体痉挛。<br/>　　 史蒂夫完全无法把自己脑中的画面抹掉，他终于有了动作——低下头抹了一把脸——即使这样，他也没错过托尼趁机飞快把东西从体内拉出来的场面，更别说他还叫出声了，那性感的、难耐的低吟。<br/>　　 “贾维斯没有提醒我。”史蒂夫在此尴尬的场面里率先开口，他的声音令他自己都震惊地保持着往常的冷静和沉稳，根本让人想不到他脑中已经被塞满了色情景象。<br/>　　 “是，我把他给静音了。”<br/>　　 噢，这就是托尼餍足的声音。懒散又低哑，他还试图想要保持正常声线，结果反而使之颤抖。<br/>　　 托尼似乎自己也清楚现在不适合说太多话，所以他等着史蒂夫继续开口。他的手指还在轻微颤抖，就像他的声线一样，而且见鬼的润滑液正在从他的屁股里流出来。<br/>     他处在弱势。<br/>　　 “那是……嗯，我听说了情趣用品的事，那款就是吗？是什么？”<br/>　　 托尼显然没想到对方会问这个，要么就是他刚高潮过后脑子转得不够快了，跟不上对方的思维。几秒后他才回道：“是。”<br/>　　 “是什么？”史蒂夫前进一步。<br/>　　 “这就是Steve。”托尼眨眨眼，缓慢地露出一个笑容，“这款是我亲自设计的，还是试用品，我能给八点九分。”<br/>　　 他抓起Steve，那上面还泛着水光。不知道是润滑液还是有混着肠液。<br/>　　 史蒂夫看着他，直视着他的眼睛，一步一步沉稳地走向他——说不定他的压迫感太过明显了，男人因为他的接近模糊地瑟缩了一下。他俯下身，一只手撑在柔软的床垫上，几乎要触碰到托尼的大腿皮肤，动作温和地从对方手中抽走Steve，看了一眼。<br/>　　 “你亲自设计的Steve，亲自试用了Steve。为什么？”<br/>　　 平日的舌灿莲花变得有些拖沓，托尼没能让那个微笑从脸上撤下，他温吞地说：“或许我是为了以后能更方便适应你的尺寸？谁知道呢。”<br/>　　 “这个尺寸失真了。你该尝试一下真实的。”史蒂夫回以一个温和的笑容。　　 　　 <br/>　　<br/>　　 *<br/>　　 <br/>　　 确实失真了。<br/>　　 他们作为队友有过无数次炮火冲击，不管是字面意义还是广义，但在床上还是第一次。一如既往的激烈、血脉喷张、令人失去理智。托尼沉醉地想。<br/>　　 超大。<br/>　　 现在属于史蒂夫的“Steve”正撞进来，龟头沉重地碾过前列腺，换来托尼平整的指甲刮进他的背胛皮肤。它完全充满了托尼的体内，炙热纠缠在一起，深入让托尼发出无声的尖叫。<br/>　　 史蒂夫想要让自己显得温和一点的，他不想让托尼受伤或是难受，那柔软的肛穴看起来如此窄小，当他挺着胯把阴茎送进去的时候，几乎要失去理智。被情趣用品Steve扩张高潮过一次的肉壁依旧如此紧致，紧紧缠吮着他，比想象中要美妙太多了。他根本忍不住。<br/>　　 史蒂夫的手按在托尼的腿根上，拇指划过湿润的会阴，在被撑大得完全拉平褶皱的括约肌处摩挲，让阴茎抽出来又撞进去，感受着肌肉的拉扯震颤：“操，好紧，托尼……”<br/>　　 托尼努力环住对方的腰，舔舐他的耳垂，突然轻笑出声：“你爆粗口了，老家伙。”<br/>　　 史蒂夫拉开他们之间的距离，让他们之间有了第一个吻。<br/>　　 律液交替和唇舌交缠实着让人上瘾，胡须的摩擦莫名增添了情趣意味，不过一会儿后托尼就窒息了。他晕乎乎地想要停止亲吻，又不舍于他们之间的缠绵，实在是太过美好。<br/>　　 好在史蒂夫率先离开他。对方的金发和湛蓝的眼睛几乎在视线里被模糊成几团光晕。他调整了一个姿势，缓慢地挺进，托尼发出长长的呻吟让头颅后仰，摆脱不了身体被操成两半的撕裂的感觉。实在是太大了。<br/>　　 他已经用Steve高潮过了一次，待真实的尺寸上阵他才觉得自己就这样轻易让对方上了床是否过于轻率，他没有做好万全的准备。史蒂夫的阴茎令他叹为观止，它就那样激烈地将韧性十足的高潮过后的肠道填满，很多个瞬间他的大脑呈现空白。<br/>　　 填充满足的快感让托尼几乎忽略了他们为何如此契合的事实。史蒂夫还是不忘贴心，虽然基本没什么用——现在这样更是，托尼完全不知道他在发什么神经。<br/>　　 “托尼，我把你抱起来。”他刚说完，就让托尼的双腿缠着他的腰，抱着他的背部坐了起来。倏然的直立让阴茎达到一个深度，托尼努力了一会儿才重新找回自己正常的声线。<br/>　　 “你这是什么意思？”他瞪大眼睛问，感受到对方手臂肌肉的鼓胀，现在他又站起来了，成为托尼唯一的支撑物，“嘿！”<br/>　　 “我不想带给你太大的压迫感，所以我想站起来会比较好。”<br/>　　 “这是什么鬼念头……啊……！”<br/>　　 阴茎和手臂支撑着托尼。高速沉重的活塞运动让托尼猝不及防，把所有话语都断碎成呻吟低吼。<br/>　　 太粗，太大，太胀，太热了。<br/>　　 囊袋似乎都要塞进来的气势，没多少技巧可言，却让托尼快感迭起，一波一波聚集在在尾椎又荡开。他完全被后穴抓住了所有感官，凭借着剩下的思绪让自己的阴茎磨在对方坚韧的腹肌上索取更多的快感。他快化成一滩钢铁侠奶油了，所以他尖叫了些什么羞耻的话语让史蒂夫停顿继而更加大刀阔斧都完全不清楚。他想继续让双腿缠住对方，却不住地往下滑，肛穴吞进正向上冲刺的阴茎，又一波颤抖和支离破碎的呻吟。<br/>　　 史蒂夫完全接住了他。他抱着他的屁股，环着他的腰，现在完全接替几乎融化的托尼支撑自己，加大冲撞的力道。两人身高相差无几，但抱起对方是如此轻而易举的事情。史蒂夫沉迷在托尼的眼睛、嘴唇、胡须、屁股、肛穴肉壁，迷醉在他身体的每一寸。他们应该早点上床的，他们错过了太多享受这个的时间。<br/>　　 托尼达到了高潮。他骤然收紧手臂，平整的指甲狠狠刮着他的背部肌肉，头靠在他的额头上发出高亢短促的呻吟，背部震颤着，阴茎跳动着射出一股股精液，溅在他们之间的皮肤上，内壁粘膜紧紧吮住了他。<br/>　　 史蒂夫原本还能支撑更长时间，但现在跟着一起绝对也是美好的享受。他允许自己享受了一会儿托尼美好的肉穴，冲刺抽插着，在最后一次挺入射了出来。<br/>　　 <br/>　  *<br/>　　 <br/>　　两次剧烈的高潮让托尼疲惫又餍足。史蒂夫和他相拥倒在床上，好一会儿都没人说话。<br/>　　 托尼感受到史蒂夫在偏头看着他。<br/>　　 “你的玩具……”他发出一声在托尼听起来近乎嘲讽的嗤笑。<br/>　　 托尼感觉自己的脸要烧起来了。<br/>　　 “你在蔑视斯塔克集团的产品，混蛋。”<br/>　　 可恶的史蒂夫继续发出嗤笑：“它或许是有点能耐——但现在你也见识过真家伙了。”<br/>　　 “也不怎么样。我能改得比这棒一百倍……”<br/>　　 两百磅重的超级士兵出现在他上方。他的手扶住托尼的腿，掰开，再次挺立胀大的阴茎出现在他的视线内。<br/>　　 “再试试吧。”<br/>　　 “不，我……”<br/>　　 “顺便，我想买斯塔克集团的产品——你，愿意开个价吗？”<br/>　　 “离我远点，此产品不出售——操，有人知道你其实是个禽兽吗……啊……！”<br/>　　 <br/>　　 <br/>　　 <br/>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>